ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
In Vino Veritas
}}} was the seventh episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis The arrest of a Turkish barmaid working in London illegally reopens the cold case of a landlord who died in a suspected arson attack on his City pub. Gerry and Steve take a trip out to a vineyard in Kent while Griffin indulges his passion for fruit machines. When Miller decides to get the boys match fit for a charity football game it proves more difficult than she imagined. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Joanne Gibson - Niamh Cusack *Gavin Gibson - Phil Davis *David Halburton - Jack Ellis *Jason Harvey - Tom Georgeson *Asye Ersoy - Pinar Ogun *Richard Gibson - Jan Knightley *Lee Connery - Adam Astill *French Visitor - Alan Bayer Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Dan Muirden *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Brian Grant * 1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Assistant Production Accountant - Mark Woods * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Police Advisor - ''Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Tabitha Dickinson * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Ben Thatcher * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - James Price * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Crispin Layfield Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - David Head Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Eight months have passed since Tender Loving Care. Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 11